Arsenal Gate
ARSENAL GATE During one of the final space battles of the fourth Intergalactic War, the Captain of a damaged Union Ship (The USS Nynivee under Captain Carla Lychhod) retreated from the Engagement near the Star System Lighthouse ( The Lighthouse Battle September 3597 and part of Operation Steel Broom) Captain Carla Lychhod ordered planet fall onto a until know unexplored planet in an unexplored system, deep in what the Kermac considered their territory. Her Chief Engineer wanted to repair the main drive and needed to do that from the outside. This was easier done on a planet than in deep space. The Crew of the Nynivee found something on that planet and reported it to Union Fleet Command. Whatever it was they found is unknown to the general public. However it triggered the largest Fleet deployment of Union History to a single destination. Every ship that could be spared was sent to that System with Orders to destroy anything and anyone coming within a light year distance. After the Battle at Lighthouse was decisively won by Union forces and catastrophic losses on Galactic Council sides, with the first larger Casualties of actual Kermac Units and lives. The Kermac called for a cease fire conference and the Big Four convened at Planet Diobah for the first time (Against the strong objection of Richard Stahl) but the Union was war weary after the long war with theY'All and the subsequent war with the galactic Union. A cease fire agreement was signed and the First Contract of the Big Four ratified. One conditon of the Union to end fighting and not moving on to attack Kermac Targets and end their reign once and for all was the condition that the Systems Lighthouse and the new named System Arsenal became Union Territory. The Galactic Council agreed. Union Fleet Operations, and a dozen of the Fleets most important divisions and departments were relocated to Arsenal and every planet and rock utilized. A tight security sphere of one light year was created with thousands of Space Forts, Gun Platforms and Fighter Patrols. The scanner network so tight that the joking saying that the Union tracks the movement of everything down to a molecule that approaches the system, almost an accurate statement. Union Fleet Vessels must use certain “approach” and “departure” vector tunnels and no civilian craft of any kind is allowed to enter this tight security zone. To facilitate the traffic of wares and civilians in and out of the Arsenal System , a huge Gigamon II Class Space Station was constructed and towed to a spot about 1. 5 Light Years out from Arsenal Sun. This Station gravitation anchored to its position is called ARSENAL GATE. A titanic space station of 300 kilometers diameters. With enough hangar space to accommodate 4 complete Union Fleets (Arsenal Gate is the Home base of the 4th and 5th Fleet) and has a complete Battle ship manufacturing Yard incorporated. All wares from and to Arsenal System go through Arsenal Gate ( A small Version of the Space Train System connects Arsenal Gate with Arsenal IV is called the “Trans-space Conveyor” and used mainly for material transport.) Most Traffic from AG to AS is done by large Shuttles. Arsenal Gate is a large Fleet installation but has a civilian population (Service personnel Families) and has a population/ crew of over 5 Million Individuals ( Arsenal Gate is represented at the Assembly by an elected officer ) Only few Gigamon and Gigamon II stations are actually armed. Arsenal Gate is heavily shielded , armored and has more Firepower than 5 Union Fleets combined. Arsenal Gate has a large Military Hospital facility and extensive Recreational faculties. Civilian Access is possible but very restricted and limited. Extensive Background checks are made for anyone wanting to visit Family or do business at AG. AG has two Class A Space Ports and several Space Bus lines connect the Station with the rest of the Union. Category:Armed Forces Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Places Category:Union Navy Category:Armed Forces - Union